Rafa (Elena of Avalor)
Rafa de Alva is a character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. She is Mateo's mother. Appearances ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Rafa is first seen when Sofia arrives at her house with Migs, Luna, and Skylar to ask if the house was that of her father, Alacazar. Rafa tells Sofia that the house is Alacazar's, but refuses to help her. However, Mateo, having overheard everything, offers his services instead with helping Sofia free Elena from the Amulet of Avalor. Later on, when Mateo and Sofia return to Alacazar's house with Skylar, Luna, and the freed Elena after Elena failed to defeat Shuriki alone, Rafa peers out from the front door to eavesdrop on the conversation between Elena, Sofia, and Mateo. When they mention the painting containing Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa, which Alacazar had placed them in to protect them from Shuriki 41 years ago, Rafa emerges to reveal she knows the spell to free them, but due to not wanting to follow her father's footsteps as a sorceress, she never practiced magic like Mateo did, but offers to teach him the spell so he can free them, especially after telling Mateo that, despite keeping his magic studies a secret, she knows what he does in his grandfather's old alchemy lab every day. When several Avalor residents are heard outside the gate, Rafa has Elena and the others hide while she lets the residents in. When they ask her if the rumors of Elena's return are true, Rafa calls to Elena to come out as she is among friends. Once Elena does, the residents pledge their loyalty to her, and upon Sofia reminding Elena of the advice she was given by Zuzo, Elena agrees to have the residents, Rafa, and Mateo help her in reclaiming Avalor from Shuriki. Elena of Avalor'' She first appears in "Spellbound", congratulating her son Mateo on becoming a Royal Wizard and was one of the victims who was placed under Fiero's spell when he started looking for the Codex Maru, but with the efforts of Elena and her friends, Fiero was stopped, and then she and everyone else was set free from the spell. She made her second appearance in "Navidad" when she, Mateo, and Marlena came to invite Elena to their nochebueno celebration and told her all about it. The next day at Castillo Park, she starts setting up for the celebration. When disaster strikes, she and her group agreed to instead do a Navidad parade. When the parade became a disaster she and her family went home. While they were walking home they see Elena and the others on a parranda and joins in. She soon apologizes to the others and sings with everyone else at the castle. Later on, in "Movin' On Up", Rafa learns that Mateo is moving from their home into his own quarters in the Avalor Royal Palace per Elena's request. Believing that she can come as well, Rafa joins Mateo, but soon begins to cause all sorts of problems around the palace for Mateo and Elena's family. When a creature from the Codex Maru is accidentally unleashed in the palace, Mateo erects a shield to keep it from escaping, but when Rafa tries to help, she accidentally removes the shield before Mateo is able to stand up to her and get her to hand over his tamberitia, allowing him to capture the creature before it could escape into Avalor City. Seeing how grown up Mateo has become, Rafa apologizes for her behavior, and agrees to allow Mateo to live on his own in the palace from that point onward. However, Mateo is able to duplicate a photograph of himself and Rafa when he was younger so both him and Rafa each have one to remember the other by when she returns home to their house. With that settled, Mateo and Elena see off Rafa as she is taken home by carriage. Gallery Elena and the Secret of Avalor Rafa Sofia.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Rafa Mateo.jpg Spellbound 1.png Spellbound 24.jpg Snow Place Like Home 4.png Movin' On Up 1.jpg Movin' On Up 3.jpg Movin' On Up 2.jpg Movin' On Up 6.jpg Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Singing characters